


John's New Job

by story_of_tonight (orphan_account)



Series: Story_of_Tonight's LafLams One-Shots [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex gets mad, Animals, Daddy Kink, Fluff, John is sad, Lafayette is confused, Other, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/story_of_tonight
Summary: John gets a new job at an animal shelter.Come talk to me on tumblr: @fuckin-right-im-relentless





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liese_l](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liese_l/gifts), [one_golden_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/gifts).



It was a busy time for John, Alexander and Lafayette.

John had left his job as a graphic designer due to the toxic climate of his workplace. Laf and Alex had finally managed to convince him that the daily insults and put-downs weren’t worth the paycheck he was earning. John was going crazy with nothing to do all day, applying for jobs all over the city. When he finally got one at an animal shelter, he was overjoyed. Alexander and Lafayette knew he had no experience in the field, but of course they supported him anyway.

The first few days went great, John coming home and telling Laf and Alex all about the animals that had gotten adopted. _“You’ll never believe how fluffy this cat was, Alex! Are you sure we can’t get a pet?”_

\---

It was the second week of John’s new job when things started to go downhill. John came home on Wednesday with tear-stained cheeks, shutting the door and simply standing there for a minute before removing his shoes. Alexander rushed over to him, wrapping him in a hug.

“Baby, what’s wrong? Why’ve you been crying?” Alexander asked gently, wiping some of the more recent tears away from John’s face.

“B-buttons,” John said, which caused a fresh onslaught of tears. Alexander shushed him, unsure of what to do. He guided John onto the couch, helping him to sit down. Lafayette came out of the bedroom where he’d been changing, walking over to them.

"What buttons are you talking about?" Alex asked, confused. John gasped.

"Buttons was not a _thing_! Buttons is-was a beautiful soul." John said, but was unable to continue due to how hard he was crying. Laf wrapped his arms around John from the other side, making a soft, sympathetic sound.

“Buttons was one of the animals at the shelter, _non_?” Lafayette asked gently, and John nodded.

“She was a really pretty gray cat. She loved belly rubs and she’d eat out of your hand. Bu-but she was old and no one wanted her, so they put her down!” John said in between hiccuping sobs that wracked his whole body. Both Alexander and Lafayette drew closer, hearts breaking as they listened to their boyfriend’s turmoil.

“ _Alexander, Pokey if you please._ ” Laf murmured in French, and Alex nodded. He got up, assuring John he’d be back in a moment before disappearing into the bedroom to find Pokey. He returned shortly, smiling at the way John took Pokey into his arms and cuddled him close. After a few moments of comfortable silence and cuddling, John’s cries died down.

“Would you like to talk about Buttons, sweet one?” Lafayette asked softly, and John just shook his head.

“No, it’s okay.” He sniffled. “I’ve got you guys. That’s all I really need.” The three of them cuddled on the couch, eventually electing to eat some pizza and go to bed. All was well.

But then it happened again.

The following Monday, John entered the apartment, and without a word left to go find his stuffed turtle. He curled up in the corner, folded in on Pokey and began to sob. The noise drew in Laf and Alex, who had been watching a movie on the couch. They exchanged a glance, and wordlessly walked over to their hurting boyfriend.

“Oh no, _mon chou_ , what has happened?” Lafayette cooed, sitting next to John, back against the wall. Alex sank down on his other side. John shook his head, continuing to cry. His head was at an awkward angle since he was trying to avoid getting tears on Pokey, so Alex guided him to rest his head on his shoulder.

“I couldn’t save him!” John wailed, burying his face in Alex’s shoulder and staying there. John’s tears began to soak through his shirt, but Alex found he didn’t care, simply drawing John closer. Laf wrapped his arms around them both from John’s other side.

“Another animal at the shelter, little one?” Lafayette murmured gently. John nodded and tried to speak, but the only sounds that escaped him were hiccuping sobs and fast breaths. Lafayette, knowing John was slowly working himself into a panic, began to rub John’s back, hitting all the spots he knew would make his lover melt. When John had finally calmed down a little more, Alexander took it upon himself to try and restart the conversation.

“Would you like to talk about him?” Alexander asked gently, and John shrugged. Alex and Laf exchanged another glance. John shutting down and going nonverbal about something that was clearly bothering him was the last thing they wanted.

“Are you sure?” Lafayette asked, trying to convince John to open up. However, it was clear his plan had backfired miserably when John’s head snapped up and he turned to look at him.

“I said I don’t want to talk about it!” He said angrily, shocking all three of them. An uncomfortable, tense silence settled in, until eventually John was pushing himself out of Alex’s arms and standing up.

“Hold it, where do you think you’re going, freckles?” Alex said, standing up with John. Laf also pushed himself to his feet, looking concerned.

“To get some food. I didn’t eat lunch,” John said, leaving the room and heading to the kitchen. Lafayette turned to Alexander, eyes filled with worry.

“What are we going to do about this?” He asked, and Alexander sighed softly.

“Until he opens up to us about what happened, I don’t think we _can_ do anything.”

\---

When Alexander came home on Saturday, all he really wanted was to curl up on the couch, watch a film, and maybe get fucked by one or both of his boyfriends before drifting off into a happy, sated sleep.

He did _not_ want to walk in on his boyfriends cooing over what seemed to be a moving stuffed animal. Then it hit him. _John wouldn’t dare_ , he thought.

“Alexander!” Lafayette cheered happily when he walked in the door, looking up at him from where he and John were seated on the floor.

“What. Is. That,” Alexander said, pointing at the very large, very fat orange cat currently curled up in John’s lap.

“It’s Margie!” John squealed happily, and Alex relaxed just a little bit. He recognized that tone of voice, and the look in John’s eyes. He couldn’t blow up now, unless he wanted to scare and upset John beyond belief. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and walked over.

“Is Margie your new friend?” He asked, sitting on the couch in order to keep a respectable distance from the intruder in their home.

“Your friend too, Papi! They were gonna make her sleep forever, so I saved her! Daddy said if you say it’s okay, we can keep her! Can we, Papi? Can we _pleaseee_?” John pleaded, looking up at him with big eyes. The cat’s gaze also settled on him, making Alex squirm with discomfort.

“I suppose,” Alex said begrudgingly. He smiled widely as John squealed in delight, cuddling the cat closer as it’s purrs filled the room. Who knew? Maybe he’d learn to like the thing. 

\---

“JOHN LAURENS!!!” Alexander yelled, fighting to get into the apartment. There was currently a large dog laying in front of the door. John ran over, moving the dog and letting Alex into the apartment, a sheepish look on his face.

“Hey, Alex. How was work?” He asked weakly, knowing his deflection was useless.

“What the fuck is a dog doing in our apartment?!” Alex practically screamed as he entered the room, stopping dead. Not only were there _three_ dogs, there were at least five more cats, and something told Alex that wasn’t the end of it.

“They were gonna get put down. I had to save them, Alex!” John said, and Alex shook his head.

“No, no, absolutely-just, no. We’ll find them good homes. All of them. I can’t-John, what the hell were you thinking?!” John shrugged a little, and Alexander sighed.

“Come on, let’s make some flyers.”

“Do we have to give up Margie?” John asked pitifully, and Alex sighed, turning his head to look at the aforementioned cat.

“No, we’ll keep Margie.” Alex tried not to smile at the way John’s face lit up. “But I swear to _fucking god_ , if you ever bring that many animals home again I’ll put _you_ in the shelter.” John giggled at Alex’s (pretty much) empty threat, watching him go to their bedroom.

“JOHN FUCKING LAURENS WHY IS THERE A CHINCHILLA EATING A PAIR OF OUR NICE SHEETS?! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" John snickered and ran off to the bedroom.


End file.
